62018
by KittenWhip
Summary: Edward's seventeenth birthday, before all hell broke loose, and things changed forever. Entry in the Devirginizing Edward contest.


**That Stephanie Meyer owns everything that has to do with those Twilight books.**

**But this is ours.**

**##**

The breeze through the windows sends the lace curtains fluttering, causing the light from the street lamps to create shadows and patterns which dance across the walls, the floors and the bed; across his shoulders and head, resting on my belly; we're spent and satiated; glowing and so in love.

And never wanting to leave the world we've created over the past six hours: My beautiful green-eyed boy and myself.

##

Today is his birthday. Seventeen. No longer a boy, but not yet truly a man, straddling the cusp of both, yearning to leave boyhood behind. I know why I was chosen for him; know my role. But neither of us expected this, what has grown over the past three years.

I wait for him outside his school; knows I stand there, around the corner, keeping our secret from the others, yearning for him. He waits for me outside my building, watching for a sign, running up the stairs to my flat, the one his father pays for. The one he keeps me in, this gilded cage, for his son. The one place we two can be ourselves, away from the eyes of others.

Our sanctuary.

##

Chopin. I love Chopin. He knows this, my green-eyed boy. And he plays Chopin on the piano his father bought for me, for his son.

His birthday gift from myself is a bound set of Chopin's works. Includes Polonaise in A flat major Op. 53 – my favorite. He's delighted, his eyes light up, never expected this. "I know why you bought me this, you just want to hear me play your song, don't you angel?"

I cannot lie to him. I laugh, nod my head and smile at him. Turn away and smile again, flirting.

He does the same, grinning, though; his grin is crooked, as if he's in on a secret that only he knows, and won't share.

But he does. But only with me, in the world we've created, only for us two.

Turns towards me again, strangest look in his eyes – searching almost. Yearning. Leans down to me, sitting next to him on the settee, pauses for just a fraction of a second.

And kisses me. Softly, hesitantly, as if he's scared I might flutter away in panic. But I don't. I can't. I've wanted this for so long, to feel his kiss on my lips, return his.

He kisses me again, this time with more conviction, more urgency. I do the same, bring my hand up to his head, clutch his hair in my fist; he copies my movements. I'm leading he's following; so different from when we dance here in the front room, or his parent's house, when they're gone. I tease his mouth with my tongue; slip it past his lips, reaching for his. He starts then relaxes, realizing where I'm going. And returns my efforts.

He's pushing me down on the settee, one hand still clutching my hair, the other stroking my neck, my face, as his kisses increase in their desire, their hardness. His tongue searches my mouth, licks my teeth, flickers over my lips. I can feel his heart pounding, his breath quickens, as does mine. I can feel his need as it pushes against his trousers, onto my thigh. If only he could feel mine, he'd be done for, I know it.

I take his hand, the one that's stroking my neck and face, lace my fingers in his. Pull my face away from his; he's panting, so incredibly stimulated and bewildered at the same time. Understanding but not understanding, wanting more: More of me, more of _us_.

"Angel" he pants, his eyes searching mine, pleading almost. "Please angel, help me."

He is my beautiful boy. The one I swore to protect. The one I love, against my better judgment. I'm doomed.

"Yes" I whisper. "Yes."

Push him away from me, my actions confuse him; place my finger on his lips, "_Shush,_ it's alright, follow me." Fingers still laced together, we rise from the settee and glide towards my bed. Where he knows we belong. Finally.

##

My boy sits waiting on the edge of the bed, anxious and scared, desirous and alert. His hair mussed from my fists; eyes bright and happy. Watching as I undress for him. I let him help me until I'm down to my slip and nothing more. His eyes widen at the sight of my breasts, barely hidden by their ivory silk covering.

Take his hand and bring it to my right breast; his breath hitches and then settles back down as his fingers lightly touch and wander over the nipple, now firm and hard. "You're doing that to me" I murmur. He takes his other hand and does the same to the opposite breast. Eyes full of wonder and delight, cannot believe this is happening, that he has such an effect on me.

Then before I can catch my breath, he has me on the bed, under him. His mouth is on my neck, moving down towards my chest. I'm pulling at his shirt, wanting to feel his skin against the silk, against my skin. He hesitates, looks up at me. "Go ahead, you can taste them, I'd like that." He smiles at me, slips the silk off my chest. He's totally taken with the sight of me, waiting for his touch on my tips.

I hold his head, stroking his hair as he suckles me. Listen to his soft moans and sighs. I feel myself begin to ache, the slickness between my legs increases. I want him there so badly, but not yet. Don't want this to end too soon, want him to last as long as he can, this first time.

Feel him as he lifts his head, then starts to move down my body, his kisses over the silk covering my belly, trailing towards my quim. "I want to touch you, please?" he asks. I hesitate; nod my head 'yes'. Pulls himself up and lies next to me, his hand brushes over my mound, smooth and clean. Eyes widen in puzzlement. "What...?"

"I do that. Like it that way."

Grins at me, so wicked now my boy. "So do I."

As he feels my quim for the first time he's amazed. "So wet, so soft, like velvet" he murmurs into my mouth, kissing me again. I stir against his hand, guiding him towards my rose bud. "This is what I like" I murmur back, as I help his long fingers to stroke and tease my bud, let him feel what that does to me. He groans as I move against his hand, wanting him to know what he can do to help me, release my need for him.

His touch increases, pushing, I'm so lost, he's hitting me just the right way; I buck against him, feel my core start to pulse and hitch. My head falls back, mouth slack against his neck; as I cum I hold his hand there, don't want to scare him, have him pull back too soon. I groan his name, cry out to God; keep bucking against his touch. He can feel my wetness increase, readying myself for him.

When I catch my breath again, his eyes are huge. "Are you alright angel?" He has no clue, no idea of this, that women feel this way, can reach the same heights as men. I lazily smile at him, brush a lock of hair away from his eyes.

"Oh _God_ yes, I'm more than alright, thanks to you."

"What happened to you, I thought you were dying."

"I guess I did, for a second. I came."

"You _what_?"

"I _came_. And now it's _your _turn."

"Oh God angel, I don't want to hurt you." He thinks I'm still a virgin, as he is; so sweet, so naïve. But I'm not, and not by my choice. Because if I had my choice, I would be as well: For him, and no one else. Been pure for him. But that wasn't to be.

"You won't. Don't worry."

"But, angel, I've been told, you know..." he blushes, still so sweet, more concerned about my well being than his desire.

"I'll be alright. Lie back."

Look down on him, so perfect; trace the line of hair that rolls down his belly towards his manhood, bronze like the hair on his head. _Mine, all mine at least for now._ Undo the buttons on his trousers; pull them over his slim hips, releasing him from their bindings.

_Oh my God_, _sweet Jesus_ _thank you Lord_. He's more than perfect. He's a _god_. I hope I can take him.

"Don't be afraid," I whisper as I take his manhood in my hand, feel the silky smoothness of his shaft as I stroke him. His eyes close, lost in the sensation of my ministrations. Rub the drop on the tip over his head; as I do this his eyes shoot open in panic. "Relax my love, just concentrate on my hand," I tell him, smiling at his confusion. He smiles back, reaching for my slip.

"Take this off, I want to see all of you angel." Ceasing my motion on his shaft. Pull the silk over my head, as his eyes drink in all of me. His mouth opens, tilts his head a bit. "You're perfect angel. Just perfect. So lovely, so soft." Strokes my hip, as his hand wanders back towards my quim. So naughty, I knew he would be.

"Wait. I want a taste" My eyes narrow, as I drop my head down towards him. Don't wait for an answer, want to hear his gasp as my tongue touches his head; he's incredibly hard, reaching for my touch.

"Oh _God_" he moans as I start to suck him, take him deeper in my mouth, still stroking his shaft. He's just as I thought, tastes of man and need and so _perfect_. His hips start to move with my motions, pushing himself deeper, wanting more, searching for his release, but not this time. Wait until I teach him how to do this _to me_; then I will let him do as he wishes now.

Leave him, licking him as I do. "_No_, don't stop please" he pleads. I laugh softly. "You liked that?" "Yes, oh _God yes_ angel yes..."

"Look at me my love" I tell him, wanting to see his eyes when he enters me, as I straddle him. The sun is streaming into the room now, illuminating our bodies, casting lacey shadows from the curtains over us as the breeze flutters through the open windows. We nearly glitter from the light...

"What are you..._Oh God_" he groans as I lower myself on him slowly, want him to remember this, the sensation of velvet and wetness and warmth and the tightness of my quim as he starts to push himself into me, without realizing he's doing so. "Oh angel, _my angel_, I love you so, I...." he's lost, so lost, as am I; riding him, throw my head back, holding his hands in mine; his grip is so strong, almost hurting me; I don't know how much longer he can hold out.

Bucking against the other, grinding our hips together, I urge him on, want him to reach his release, feel the joy it will bring him. "Cum for me, my boy, cum for me, want to feel you cum in me, my love, _cum for me_" I beg him. Wanting only his pleasure, mine means nothing now, it's all for him.

"Oh _GOD_" he cries as he cums, three short hard thrusts as he releases into my core, drenching me. I keep riding him; so close again myself. Feel the fireworks build again as the spark ignites and roars through me, down onto him. He gasps as he feels my quim clench and roll with my release. I'm crying, tears running down my face. I've never felt anything like this ever, only with him. Because of the love, that has to be it. Nothing else. Only him.

Fall into his arms, panting and gasping. He raises my head to his, gazes into my eyes.

"Oh angel I didn't hurt you did I? Why are you crying?" he's smiling and concerned, so completely amazed at what just happened, how we came together.

"No, you didn't. I'm just so happy, I've never felt this way before." Smiling back, wiping the tears away with the back of my hand; I pull myself off of him, we roll over onto our sides, continue to pet and stroke the other. So completely happy and warm; drowsily kissing the others brow, eyelids and lips.

"I love you angel. I could stay here forever with you. Want to be with you for all eternity."

"I love you too my green eyed boy. Forever."

We snuggle together, drift off to sleep; I wish we could stay here, spend eternity together like he said, but I know that won't happen. Our time together is so short, there will be someone else for him someday I'm sure; but for now, this is our time.

##

If I'd only known then what I know now, how true our words would become.

##

**A/N: This is my first shot at this fanfiction deal. And a gift of sorts to my green-eyed boy. Would love your reviews, thank you!**


End file.
